


she loved her

by vvinter_weather



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinter_weather/pseuds/vvinter_weather
Summary: Spinel has something to say.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	she loved her

Spinel knocked on the door.

She was nervous. So, _so_ nervous.

Today was the day, she'd decided. Today was the day that Spinel would confess her feelings to Pink Pearl.

 _Peeps,_ she affectionately thought. The simple image of the image of the other gem in her mind made her whole form flutter. Her cheeks ached now, despite her growing anxiety she couldn't stop smiling. Even if she was rejected, at least she tried, right?

Right?

Ah, about those anxieties.

Spinel felt herself laugh, bringing her hand to her mouth and biting down on her finger. There were truly only two outcomes, but oh so many variables. If Spinel messed up her speech, surely it would ruin her chances. And if she got it right? Well, did that really matter? What mattered were Pink Pearl's feelings, and if she didn't like her back then what was the point?

So many things could go wrong. She could mess up, they could be interrupted, and now her whole form was clammy and her grip on the bouquet felt _wrong_ \--

She shouldn't have knocked. She should have turned and ran and dumped the flowers and _never_ looked back.

But she did knock. 

Pink Pearl opened the door, smiling down at Spinel in a way that made her limbs go numb. _This won't end well._

"Heya, Peeps! Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's super short, but I really couldn't decided how I wanted to end this. So you get to! It's also been a long time since I even thought about this ship, but I wanted to give writing them a try. I may right more of them because I think they're just adorable :0


End file.
